Fighting for Love
by dancergirl1204
Summary: Mitchie loves Shane. Shane loves Emily. Shane and Emily are getting married. What is Mitchie's plan? Stopping the wedding:  Smitchie with a little Shily.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been planning on doing this for a long time but I finally got to it today! My first fanfiction story is here and it happens to be about my favorite couple, Smitchie. **

**I created the character of Emily and all of Shane's crazy ex-girlfriends. You might notice that I don't own the last names of some of the girlfriends though.**

**So enjoy my first chapter and expect more soon!**

* * *

It was the day my heart sank. It was the day that I thought would be the happiest day of my life. But, it was the day that didn't belong to me.

His wedding invitation came in the mail, my best friend's. He was getting marred to a girl named Amanda…or was it Emily, yes it was Emily. He has been with so many girls throughout the years it hasn't even been funny. His friends always thought that we would get together in the end but that didn't turn out as true. Yes, I loved him. Not in a best friend way but I seriously loved him.

From the beginning of my second year of Camp Rock, I knew that I loved Shane. At that time, he loved me. We dated for 3 years, up until I was 19. The breakup replayed over and over again in my head.

* * *

My life was perfect. I was 19, famous and had an amazing boyfriend.

My music career took off from me winning final jam just two years ago. I had my first CD out. It was called _Don't Forget_. All of the songs were written by me with a little bit of help from Connect 3. I was proud of it.

Shane Grey is my boyfriend of 3 years and I love him with every inch of my heart. He just got back from a 6 month world tour with his band mates and tonight was his first night back so he was taking me out so we could reconnect.

That night, he took me out to Central Park. It was a relaxing place where we could talk and enjoy each other's company. But tonight, something was wrong with Shane. He wasn't the same guy I was in love with.

"Mitchie…" He said slowly, looking at me with a worried look.

"What's going on Shane?" Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Lately, I've been feeling different. We haven't been the same. I just came back from tour and when I was on tour-" he paused. One of the worst things a guy could ever do was pause after a sentence like that and look down and drop your hand. All of which, he did to me.

"Go on, Shane…" I said sharply.

"I met someone else on tour. Her name is Amanda Staub. I developed feelings for her. I really like her, maybe even love her." I realized who Amanda was. She was a famous Hollywood actress who was beautiful, tall, skinny, and flawless. What was I compared to her?

Tears fell down my cheeks, "What was I to you, Shane? Was I just a girl who got in the way for the past 3 years? Did you mean it anytime that you told me you loved me?"

"Mitchie, I meant it. At the time." He said softly, caressing me on my cheek.

I pushed his hand away and backed away, "Get away from me, you sick pig." Then, I tested my running strength and sprinted away.

Back at my apartment, I grabbed my guitar and walked outside on my balcony that overlooked the New York City skylights. Through my tears, I sang.

_Did you forget?_

_That I was even alive_

* * *

Since that moment in my life, I dyed my hair from black to a light brown, toured with Connect 3 which included me singing a few songs with Shane and watched Shane go from girlfriend to girlfriend. He hurt every single one of them, except for Emily.

Shane decided shortly after our breakup that he shouldn't have broken up with me the way he did. He also told me that he should have controlled himself when he was around Amanda. That was the day I got my best friend back and the day that Shane broke up with Amanda. They were together a total of 5 weeks, 6 hours and 23 minutes. I wasn't counting or anything. There was Amanda, and then there was Rachel, Grace, Hannah and finally Emily.

Emily is the same age as Shane, 25 and I'm 22. Emily is not the nicest person to Nate or Jason, so I'm surprised that the couple even got as far as sending out their save the dates in the mail. Nate has always told me that I should be the one with Shane and I agreed in my head and disagreed in my words. Nate couldn't know how I truly felt about Shane. I guess that I should be happy that Shane is happy. He is my best friend. He is my best friend now and when he is my best friend when he proposed to his 4 month girlfriend, unfortunately.

That's where my story begins. I was standing with Shane in his apartment, which was 3 blocks away from mine and he was only talking about his wedding.

"Emily wants the colors to be light pink and hot pink." Shane stated, with the clear disappointment in his voice.

I laughed, "Have fun with that. Maybe if you're lucky you will be able to wear a pink carnation."

"That will never happen." He said with a laugh, "Will you be in the wedding party, Mitchie?"

I sighed, "Shane I can't."

"Why? That makes no sense. I want my best friend to be one of the people who are standing up there with me when I get married."

"Shane, you know why I can't stand up there. Emily hates me because we had a 3 year relationship."

"But we are done and over it." He said, completely serious.

I was crushed on the inside, "Yeah, we are done." I didn't show him though.

"Good, I'm glad we established that. Now be in my wedding."

"No, I'm not going to. I will go to the wedding and sit on the groom's side. That's final."

"I don't see why it's a big deal."

"Shane, we aren't going to fight over this. It's a stupid fight."

"Fine, I respect your decision." He said with a weak smile.

"No, no, no. We aren't going to play it that way. Let me see your Shane Grey is amazing smile." I said with a smile.

He let out a stunning smile, a smile that I fell in love with my first year of camp. "Thanks Mitch."

"Anytime, best friend!" I smiled back at him. The last few words were horrible to get out. I would have wanted to say, 'Anytime, Shane. I love you.'

Too bad it didn't turn out like that.

I knew I had to fight this wedding.

* * *

**I really would like a review:)**

**Follow me on twitter! Dancergirl1204**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2! I was really excited about the reviews that I got that I decided that I shouldn't wait. I wrote this all today so hopefully you all like it!**

**Remember to follow me on Twitter, _dancergirl1204_**

**Also review, they make me happy :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

After I left Shane's apartment, I decided I should probably talk to one of my best friends about how to attack this wedding. Okay, that sounded a bit crazy but it couldn't go a step further. Shane wasn't meant for Emily.

Caitlyn Geller was a great friend of mine who I met at Camp Rock my first year. She recently made it big music producing and dancing. She was very talented and I was proud of her.

I walked onto the busy streets of New York and immediately a few fans came up to me for autographs. I smiled generously and signed their posters of me. I couldn't ever get sick of that. After signing, I walked into a taxi that I called and gave the driver the address of Caitlyn's apartment.

"Caitlyn, open your door!" I screamed outside of her door.

She opened the door, looking very groggy and her voice cracked, "Mitchie? What are you doing here?"

"You were right, okay?"

"About what in particular this time?" She asked with a smile flooding across her face.

"I like Shane! No, I love Shane! I can't let him get married to Emily. She isn't right for him, I am!"

Her eyes widened, "You love him? I totally knew it!"

"Not my point, Caitlyn. My point is I have to stop this wedding."

"I can help you with that. I think that Jason and Nate can too. Nobody likes Emily." She opened her door further and we walked in and sat on her couch.

"Shane also asked me to be in the wedding party. He wanted me to be a bridesmaid."

"Oh my god, you didn't say yes, did you?"

"Of course I said no. Why would I ever say yes to that? If I said yes, then I would have to hang around Emily and her little posse. I couldn't handle that. He was really upset with me but our friendship isn't worth that much." I said with a sigh.

"If you would have been a bridesmaid though, you would be able to mess with her so much."

"Yeah but nobody said that I couldn't now." I said with a mischievous smile.

"What do you mean?"

I didn't answer; I just took out my phone and dialed Shane's number, "Hey Shane. I feel really bad for not being a bridesmaid but I'm still going to help out any way I can in your wedding."

Caitlyn laughed a little.

Shane sounded surprised on the phone, "that's great Mitchie! What if you become an assistant to the wedding? You could give us advice and everything."

I tried to hold in a laugh, this was going according to plan. "I would love to, Shane. What's going on first in the wedding plans?"

"Today Emily is going to try on some wedding dresses at Kleinfeld. She doesn't have any help from an associate but she will have the bridesmaids there. I'm sure she would like your opinion."

"I'll be there, Shane."

"Great, I'll tell her you're coming."

"Okay, I guess I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, thanks for doing this Mitch. I'm happy that you are actually happy I'm getting married."

"No problem, Shane." I hung up and turned to Caitlyn, "I'm now going to help Emily try on wedding dresses."

Caitlyn burst into laughter. "Are you like the assistant?"

I laughed, "Yes I am." Then I rolled my eyes. "Shane won't want to get married to some sort of snow leopard. I'll make sure she gets the ugliest dress there."

Just then, the radio that Caitlyn had on started to play one of my songs, _Until You're Mine_ and I smiled with excitement.

* * *

Later at the bridal salon, I showed up plenty early so I can meet with Emily alone.

She was talking with her sister, who I could tell was her sister because they had the same devil eyes, and Emily finally noticed me 10 minutes later. "Oh my god, Mitchie!" She said with her eyes gleaming through the glare. "Shane told me you would be here today and I'm so excited you are. I could use a second opinion."

I flashed a fake smile, "That's why I am here." I turned to her sister, "Hi I'm Mitchie."

She smiled, "I'm Hailey." Maybe she was nice.

"Emily, why don't you just go relax in your dressing room while we go pick out some dresses?"

She nodded, "I would like to relax a little bit. Wedding planning is so stressful especially when Shane Grey is your fiancé."

"Well go sit down and we will find you the perfect dress." I said walking into the dress room with Hailey.

"Sometimes I wish she wasn't my sister. She is always bragging about how she is getting married to Shane."

"Yeah, I can tell. Planning a wedding is always stressful when you let it get stressful. I know so many people who have a lot of fun planning their weddings."

"Me too! She is already turning into a bridezilla. Want to know something?"

I smiled and nodded, "yeah that would be great."

"When you and Shane dated, I was on team Smitchie. To tell you the truth, when I found out that Emily and Shane are getting married, I was mad. I want you and Shane to have your happily ever after."

I was shocked. I found out that Hailey wasn't anything like Emily, so I take back what I said about the devil eyes. I couldn't let Hailey know that I loved Shane because Emily could have tricked her into this whole scheme.

"I want to stop this wedding. I can't let Shane marry someone like my sister. She isn't nice. Emily Belle can't marry Shane Grey." She told me.

"Hailey, I want to stop this wedding too. Not because I'm in love with Shane but because he is my best friend."

"So do you have a plan?"

I nodded with a small smile on my face, "I called Shane this morning and told him that I wanted to be his assistant to this wedding." I laughed. "My plan is to terrorize the bride so Shane will think she is crazy. Shane wouldn't spend the rest of his life with her."

"He will just spend the rest of his life with you." Hailey said, smiling.

"No, I don't feel that way about Shane." I said. My voice was high so it was clear that I was lying.

"Okay, Mitchie. I'll try to believe that." She said with a laugh.

"You should believe that because it is the truth."

"Let's just pick out a dress for this bride." Hailey started to look through the assortment of dresses. "I want to make her look like a snow beast while she thinks she looks like Cinderella."

"So she will want a ball gown?" I asked.

"Emily thinks she looks good in ball gowns but she wore one once on the red carpet and she was voted worst dressed."

"Then why does she still wear them?" I said with a small laugh.

"Because she is crazy." Hailey said.

"You are related to a crazy girl."

"I know. Hopefully I don't develop the craziness later in life."

That's when I knew I wasn't alone in stopping the wedding.

* * *

I laughed as I walked into my apartment and plopped on my couch. My plan was starting to work as Emily picked out the dress that she loved but Hailey and I hated and Shane would hate as well. Hot Tunes was on when I turned on my TV and there was a picture of Hailey, Emily and I as we left the bridal shop. Emily looked like a devil (as usual) and Hailey and I were glowing with excitement as the devil picked out her snow beast dress.

"It looks like Shane Grey's ex-girlfriend is happy for the duo as they plan their wedding." The reporter said.

"Happy is a different word for it." I said to myself. I glanced to my right and on the side table near my couch was a picture of Shane and I. It was a picture a photographer took at our last concert we performed together. We were hugging and both of us looked happy. This was right after Shane broke up with the girlfriend before Emily. Maybe I should just start numbering off his girlfriends. That would be number 6.

Suddenly my phone rang, "Hello?" I asked into my phone.

"Hey Mitch." Shane said, quietly. Something was clearly wrong.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," He said with a laugh, "Sorry I just needed some water. Emily wanted to thank you for picking out her dress. I can't believe we are getting married in two months."

I put on a fake smile, "Its great isn't it, Shane. You will love her dress." I focused on the word love.

"She told me that you told her that I would. I bet I will though." He said with a sigh. "Do you think I'm ready to be married?"

"Shane, that's up to you. If you don't think you are you shouldn't have proposed."

"I know. I guess second thoughts are normal though, aren't they?"

This was my time to speak my mind.

* * *

**Reviews? :) I want at least 5 before the next one!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I didn't really feel like waiting for a few more reviews. I kind of gave up on it when I looked at my e-mail and had no review messages for days. You all are so lucky that I'm a nice person:) but please review! More people have my story on alert that aren't reviewing and that kind of sucks. I won't be so nice next time, I will just continue to write and save on my computer.**

**Okay, rant over:) now enjoy!**

* * *

5 Years Ago

"Shane, Shane!" I screamed as I ran backstage after one of the concerts. I was the opening act for the Connect 3 _Burning Up_ Tour. Shane was chasing me through the hallways. I glanced behind me.

"Mitchie, Mitchie!" He said, mocking me. "I'm catching up on you!"

He was gaining ground but I knew I couldn't run any faster in my heels. I glanced back for a second time and I didn't realize that there was a pipe that was lower than all the others.

"Look out!" Shane screamed but it was too late. I ran directly in the pole, head first and fell directly backwards. I didn't black out but the top of my head was bleeding. That's how my legendary scar got there.

I was crying at this point but Shane ran over to me as fast as he could. "Mitchie, I'm sorry. I should have let you know earlier."

I laughed through my cries. "Shane, it isn't your fault."

"Shit, your bleeding." He said. "The cut is really deep. Luckily this is on your head otherwise you would have passed out from the blood."

He knew me so well. Shane knows about all of my fears and there were a lot of them including needles, blood, spiders, and the list goes on.

Shane screamed for help but everything was getting more distant. Shane knew he had to put pressure on the cut.

"Stay with me Mitch." He said, lightly grabbing my hand. He was looking around for something to put on my head. When he let got of my hand, I was worried. He took off his shirt and rolled it up, putting it on my head. The pain stopped a little bit.

That's when I heard sirens.

5 hours later, I woke up on the tour bus with Shane sleeping soundly next to me. I looked at the clock, 3:30 am. My head was in pain and I knew that I probably got stitches in the time that I was out.

I nudged Shane gently, "Shane?"

Shane groaned, "Yeah? Oh Mitchie, your awake."

I laughed, "I am." I kissed him softly.

"Well you got 5 stitches. I feel horrible."

"Shane, it's not your fault. I was the one who should have watched where I was going." I said with a laugh. "Now I'm going to go check out these stitches." I stood up, walked into the bathroom, and looked at myself in the mirror. "Wow, at least they are in my hairline."

"Nobody will be able to take their eyes off of your beautiful eyes." He said with a smile.

I blushed, "who else is on the bus?"

"You, me and the driver" He said.

I kissed him and led him back into the bathroom.

"Mitchie, do you want to do this?" He asked me when things started to get heated.

"Only if you want to" I said, putting my heart out on the line.

"I love you, Mitchie." He said kissing me passionately.

Then we took our "love" to a whole new level.

Present time

I walked in the rainy streets of New York City anticipating whatever Emily would bring to me next when I got a call.

"Hello?" I asked, feeling the drips of water take over my hair.

"Mitchie-" Shane cried. He was literally crying.

"Shane, what is it?"

"Emily left. She took her things and stormed out." He said.

My stomach dropped. Was this really happening? "Shane, do you want me to come over?"

"Yes, please." He said through his tears.

I've never seen Shane cry before. Wait, scratch that – I have. When I did, it was the hardest day of my life. I wasn't feeling good about myself so who did I turn to? My boyfriend at the time – Shane Grey. That's a different story though.

I rushed to Shane's house, not bothering to grab a taxi, but I sprinted. That's for sure. I was soaking wet with rainwater. I knew where his spare key was so I let myself in to see Shane sitting on the couch with all the lights but a lamp off.

"Mitchie, I'm sorry for everything I put you through." He said softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I don't know." He said. "I'm so whacked out right now. I guess she really was with me for the money and the fame."

"That's why I couldn't be apart of the wedding party. I couldn't stand to watch her eat you away each day." I said starting to tear up. "Shane-" I said weakly.

"What, Mitch?" He said.

I shook my head, "Maybe she wasn't the girl meant for you."

He nodded and put his lips on mine.

I didn't know what to do. I knew this was probably a sign that he was in a mental outpour so I just went with it until I felt his hands go up my shirt.

I pulled away, "Shane, no. You just broke up with your fiancée."

Tears rolled down his cheeks, "Please, Mitch. I need this."

I don't know why, but I went with this. Shane carried me to his room and began to tear off my clothes.

…

The next morning, I heard Shane's phone ring. I looked at the clock and it read 8:30.

Shane's voice sounded groggy, "Hello?" He asked and his eyes widened. "Emily? Why are you calling?" He said and then he paused, "Yeah, I'll meet you there in 20 minutes."

When he snapped his phone shut, I just sat up looking at him. Shane's eyes glimpsed to me.

"Emily wants to meet with me in Central Park." He told me softly.

"Is that what you want, Shane?" I said, holding back tears.

"I don't know. I'll go to see what she has to say." He stood up and put his boxers on. "You should go." He told me, directly.

I nodded, very hurt and I stood up. Shane glanced at my naked body before turning his head and walking out. I put on my clothes and I walked out the back door of his apartment, hoping people wouldn't see me.

I wish I never would have gone last night. It was a huge mistake. He only thinks of me as his sex buddy. I wasn't going to talk to him anymore if this is what would happen to our "friendship".

I knew that he was going to get back with Emily but there was some part of me that was hoping he wouldn't so he could be all mine.

Maybe that wouldn't happen though. Maybe he would come rushing back to my apartment just to tell me that they are over for good and would call off his wedding. He can't get married to her.

...

A little over an hour later, I decided to give Shane a call. I knew it would be an awkward conversation but I had to know the truth.

"Mitchie!" He answered, sounding very happy. Maybe he realized that he wasn't meant to be with Emily. "Guess what?"

"What?" I said with a smile on my face. I was so hopeful.

"Emily apologized for bitching out on me and decided to come back home. Our wedding is back on!" He said.

My smile faded when he said that. Tears started to roll down my face when I heard Emily in the background.

"Babe, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Emily said in the distant background.

"That's great, Shane." I said with my voice not sounding convincing at all.

"Mitchie, I know what happened between us last night." He sighed, "I somewhat wish that I didn't do that."

I didn't say anything, I was just silent. I was at a loss for words. I'm sure Shane knew that I was crying.

"Mitch, can I come over and talk to you?"

"Would you regret that too, Shane?" I said, losing my temper.

"Not at all. Give me 10 minutes and I'll be over." Then he hung up his phone before I could protest.

I had two options at the point. I could be a good person and stay at home or I could leave my house and put a post it note on the door, apologizing for not wanting to be his friend.

I picked the first, knowing I needed to talk to him.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

**Please, please, please review!**

**I worked on this for hours and it only takes a few seconds to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So here it is:) I had zero time to update this week because I'm in an AP class that loads me up with homework every night. Taking two math classes doesn't help with that either. :P**

**Let me know what you think because reviews are always welcome:)**

* * *

When I entered my apartment, I sat down on my couch and began to cry. I couldn't control myself. Last night I actually thought that Shane loved me and was making love to me not just having sex with me. I was wrong. Shane was in a bad state of mind and I was too stupid to realize it. I knew I had to tell him I couldn't be friends with him anymore but I couldn't tell him that but I had to tell someone. Who could I tell? Not Caitlyn because she would judge me too much. Not Nate because he would tell Caitlyn. I only had one more option and I know this person wouldn't judge me. I know he wouldn't tell anyone.

I took out my phone and began dialing.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Jason?" I said, sobbing through the phone.

"Mitchie, what's going on?" Jason asked me, sounding worried.

"You can't judge me when I tell you." I told him.

Jason was one of Shane's best friends and one of my closest guy friends, other than what Shane used to be.

"Of course I wouldn't judge you." He said softly.

"Last night, Shane called me after I got out of the studio and was crying. He told me that he and Emily broke their engagement. I asked him if I should come over and he said yes." I said starting to cry harder.

"Mitchie did you two-" Jason stopped.

"When I got over to Shane's we talked a little and we got carried away and we had sex." I said sobbing into my legs.

Jason was silent for a second, "Did Shane use protection?" Jason asked.

I stopped crying and thought, "Oh my god. He didn't!" I said. "I'm pregnant!"

"Not necessarily. You are on the pill. If you are on the pill you may not get pregnant."

"Jason?" I said quietly.

"What?" Jason asked.

"I stopped taking the pill after Shane dumped me. I knew I wasn't going to date again."

"Shit. That's not good." He said. "When can you find out?"

"In a few weeks but what if I am pregnant with Shane's baby?"

"You'll have to tell him only if you are pregnant though."

"Apparently I would be the girl that he would claim wouldn't have his baby."

"You don't know that. Maybe he will dump Emily for his baby mama."

I laughed a little bit. "I doubt that will happen. He ditched me after having sex with me."

"You need to talk to him about that too."

"Why?" I sighed. "I don't think I should. He won't want to talk about it."

"You have to make him want to talk about it. He is going to have to face it sometime."

"I never thought I would say this but your right Jason."

"I have my moments." He said. I could tell he was smiling.

I laughed a little. "I have studio time and then I guess I'll call him after."

"Okay, I got to go, Mitchie. Good luck."

"Thanks." I hung up and I took out my song notebook and wrote a song.

Three weeks later, I still haven't talked to Shane about the night we spent together. I felt bad and Jason kept on encouraging me to talk to him but I didn't know what to say. I recently told Nate and Caitlyn about it and they were both supportive of what could happen.

That morning, I went into the studio to put the finishing touches on my new album. I decided to call it Here We Go Again and most of the songs were about relationships (mostly with Shane), heartbreak (mostly with Shane, and getting over a guy (defiantly not with Shane). The memory of Shane and I and the night we spent together was still in my head. More importantly, the thought that I could be pregnant right now was still clear in my head.

In the middle of my studio time, I started to feel very lightheaded and sick. Luckily, I wasn't recording and my stomach was telling me to evacuate the room, so I did and I emptied my lunch in the nearest bathroom to say the least.

Right after, I immediately called Caitlyn. My body was shaking. I knew I was pregnant, I never get sick but I guess I could just have a stomach bug. I was hoping I could start to think that this was true.

"Hello?" A happy sounding Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn," I said with a sigh, "I'm in the studio's bathroom."

"Why are you telling me this?" She asked.

"Caitlyn, I just threw up. It is 8:30 in the morning and I think I'm having morning sickness." The line went silent and I heard a big bang. "Caitlyn hello?"

"Sorry, I dropped my phone." She said. "Are you seriously thinking you are pregnant with Shane's child?"

"Yes, I wouldn't joke around with this especially because Shane is getting married in two months."

"I know you wouldn't." She paused, "Have you taken a test?"

"No, I haven't. I don't get out of the studio until 3 though and I don't think I can wait until then to take this test."

"Just say you have the flu. They will let you go. Your album is almost done."

"Okay, I'll call you later."

"Do you want me to come over for support?" She asked me quietly.

My eyes welled up with tears, "That would be nice." I said.

"Okay, call me when you want me to come over."

2 hours later, I was at home with nine pregnancy tests sitting on my bathroom counter when I heard someone knock on my door. I opened the door to see Caitlyn standing there.

"Mitchie," She said giving me a hug, "Nate and I are here for you for whatever happens. I know Jason will be too."

"I hope I'm not pregnant. What would the media think? Shane would deny it."

"I would slap him if he did deny it. I think he needs to realize that you two actually made this child. If you are pregnant, that is."

I nodded, "Can you wait outside the bathroom door? I have to pee on nine of them."

"Of course," She said with a smile, "What are best friends for?"

I laughed a little before taking all nine tests.

A little over 5 minutes later, I was sitting on my bathroom floor next to Caitlyn waiting for the tests that were sitting on my countertop that was barely above our eye level.

"It's time, Mitchie." Caitlyn said.

I stood up and saw that each test revealed the same thing.

9 little pink positive signs.

I was going to have Shane Grey's son or daughter.

Tears flooded my eyes as I slid all the tests into the top drawer. I turned to Caitlyn who gave me a hug.

"You have to tell Shane, as much as I hate to admit it." She told me.

I nodded, "I should do it alone."

"You need to do it alone."

That's when I picked up my phone and slowly dialed Shane's number. Caitlyn was walking out my door by the time the first dial tone rang through my ears.

"Hello?" Shane asked.

My voice cracked, "Shane?" I said, "I know I haven't been there for you in the past three months but can you please come over and talk to me quick?"

"Of course Mitch, I'll be over in 10 minutes."

10 Minutes Later, Shane arrived at my house and I let him in. As soon as he got into my living room he gave me a hug.

"Tell me what's going on." He commanded.

I had an internal debate with myself at that point. I questioned if I should really tell him that I was going to have his kid. If I did, there was that possibility that he wouldn't want to be apart of his or her life. But there was that small possibility that he would want to be apart of his or her life and decided that the child was worth more than Emily and I wanted that possibility to happen. I knew Shane as the guy would drop anything for his family but would that count for a family member that wasn't born yet?

"Shane, almost a month ago, we had a moment." I said, with tears dripping down my face.

"Yeah, I thought we were getting by that. Some things just happen so maybe that was something we needed to get out of the way."

"Shane but you can't erase everything that happened that night."

"Mitch, I thought we were doing really well not talking about this."

"We were but I realized two things today."

"What would those two things be Mitch?"

"Our friendship will never be the same because we have had sex."

"I can agree with that but you will still be my best friend." He told me. "What's the second thing?"

"I'm pregnant Shane, that's why you can't erase this."

* * *

**Yes, I left it there:)**

**Reviews do make me update faster too so if you want to see Shane's reaction, review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry! Haha, I have been so busy throughout the past week, it's been crazy. I got all your reviews and I'm excited to give you all the next chapter.**

**Please, review. Your reviews from the past chapters keep me motivated so much to continue to write this story.**

**If you get the chance, read my one shot :)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

His jaw dropped, "W-what?"

"I'm pregnant. I took 9 pregnancy tests and all of them came in positive." I gave him one of the positive tests.

He sat down on my couch, not knowing what to say or do. "I never thought this would happen."

"I feel the same way. I would ask you to stand by me and your child but you have Emily."

"What are you saying?"

"Shane, for your sake, I think you need to stay away from me and the baby." I said with tears constantly rolling down my face.

"Mitchie, I can't! This is my child too!"

"We created it when you were in a bad state of mind, Shane! Then the next morning, you completely blew me off, leaving me at your apartment while you got back together with her!" I was screaming at him now.

He was shocked, "Maybe I got back together with her because I actually love someone. I never loved you! You are a selfless bitch and I don't want to be apart of this little brat's life!" He said walking towards the door, "One more thing, you are not allowed in my wedding! Have a nice life!" He said walking out and slamming the door.

I was shocked and I put a hand on my stomach. Did Shane really tell me that I was a selfless bitch? I didn't deserve to be told that. It was for his own good that I was trying to tell him not to tell Emily. He would be devastated if he lost Emily, even though I don't know why.

I tried to comfort myself but I was still crying hard. I just lost my best friend. He didn't choose this child and it was my fault. If I wouldn't have opened my mouth he would be here holding me and would come with me to all of my doctor's appointments. Was it worth it to keep this baby without a father?

I took out my phone and called Jason.

"Hey Mitchie, what's up?"

"I'm pregnant, Jason. I knew this was going to happen. I knew Shane would get me pregnant and then try to do the right thing but I couldn't let him. It would ruin his career and his relationship with Emily." I said, sobbing, "Jason, I need to get an abortion."

"Mitchie, you are so against it. Why would you do it? How would your fans feel if they found out you had one?"

"How would my fans feel if I was pregnant?"

"You are 23! It's normal!"

"Would you really want to live a life knowing that you killed your first child? You have so much support, Mitchie. Caitlyn, Nate, your parents and I will all be here for you. I'm sure Shane will come to his senses. There is no way when you are 8 months pregnant that he will be able to not come to see his son or daughter."

I didn't say anything. Did that just come from Jason's mouth?

"Do you want to kill your baby?" He asked.

"No, I don't." I admitted. "I love this child already."

"That's what I thought. Mitchie, you are making the right choice. I promise. Shane will come through."

"I think I need to get out of the city for the weekend."

"Would you go see your parents?" He questioned.

"Yeah, I just need them. I need to tell them about the baby before I tell anyone else. My mom will be supportive. My dad will probably want to kill Shane."

"No surprise there. I think all of us want to kill him right now. What did he say to you exactly?"

"He just said that he didn't want to be apart of the brat's life." I put a little attitude in my voice, "Sorry you got me pregnant, Shane."

Jason laughed, "There's the Mitchie we all know and love."

"I guess that I should go back to finishing my album."

"How many weeks until it comes out?"

I thought, "Two weeks."

"Well good luck. I'm sure it's going to be great. What is the name of the album?"

"Here We Go Again, it fits my life perfectly."

"Are most of the songs about Shane?"

"Yes, you guessed it." I sighed.

"Call me later if you want."

"Thanks Jason." I said hanging up my cell phone. I walked into my bedroom and took out a small black suitcase and put a dress, skinny jeans, and a loose top into it. Then I walked to the mirror and put my shirt flat on my stomach and saw a small bump. That's my baby. I smiled through my tears and let my shirt fall. I guess I could see myself as a mother. I love kids and I wasn't going to let Shane's comment get in the way of me having our child.

After my studio time, I went back to my apartment and put my suitcase into my car and hopped in it. I just wanted to get home to my parents. Luckily the 2 hour drive went by fast and when I arrived at my house, I let myself in to see my mom and dad sitting in the living room that was right at the entrance of the front door.

"Mom! Dad!" I said as soon as I walked in the door.

"Mitchie?" My mom asked. "What are you doing home, sweetie?" She said running up to hug me.

"I decided I needed to come home to see my parents." I said with a smile on my face, "Sorry for not calling, it was a last minute decision."

"Mitchie, honey, you never need to call before you come home. You only live two hours away." My dad said giving me one of his famous bear hugs.

"Okay, is it okay if I stay for the weekend? I just wanted to get away from the city."

"Of course." My mom said with a smile, "I want my daughter home for a few days."

It was during dinner when I finally decided to tell my parents they were going to have a grandchild in 8 months. They were having my favorite dinner dish, burgers. For some reason, being in Hollywood, I always chose to have a salad during dinners, especially when the press was there. A burger was just what I needed. Maybe the baby cravings were already starting to kick in.

"I have to tell you guys something." I said, quietly.

"What is it, Mitchie?" My dad asked.

"About a month ago, I made a huge mistake and I don't really know how to handle the outcome of this mistake."

"I'm not sure what you mean." My mom said.

"A month ago, Shane broke up with Emily for one night. They got in a huge fight and he called me. I went over to his apartment and we were talking and then our conversation just turned into something physical." I said through my tears, "The only reason I'm telling you this is because I'm pregnant and its Shane's baby."

My dad's jaw dropped, "you're pregnant?"

I nodded, "I didn't want this to happen but I'm not going to get rid of the baby. Somehow, I feel connected to him or her already."

My mom put her hand on mine, "that's how I felt with you. Mitchie, if you want to have this baby, we will support you every step of the way and even though you aren't married, Shane will be a great father."

My mom always loved Shane. Even though he hurt me, she still believed we were supposed to be together.

"Mom, Shane told me she didn't want to be apart of the baby's life. He said it would ruin his relationship with his soon to be wife."

"That's horrible." My dad said.

"He could take it back once he sees the baby." My mom stated.

I was just hoping she was right. I wanted Shane to know his child and I couldn't let our child grow up without knowing who their father was.

The next morning I woke up and I walked downstairs to the kitchen. One thing I loved about being home was my mom's breakfasts. My baby would love them too because I knew that keeping down one breakfast will mean my baby will love my mom's food.

I wasn't so lucky. Of course, right after breakfast everything came out. After I finished brushing my teeth, my phone rang. Lets just say the name surprised me.

_Shane Grey Calling_

_

* * *

_

**Don't I just stop in the best places? :)**

**The next chapter will be up soon if I get a lot of reviews!**


End file.
